Crying Doll
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Shouto a été enlevé par un vilain du nom d'Eraste. Sous le contrôle de l'alter de ce dernier, le jeune garçon vit un cauchemar, qui le détruit lentement, physiquement et psychologiquement ' cette Fanfic est en lien avec mon doujin qui se trouve sur mon blog ( regardez mon profil ) YAOI ! Mention de Viol ! ShoutoxOC


**C'est encore moi ! Ceci est un petit One-shot en lien avec mon doujin ( le lien du doujin est dans la description ) Je vous préviens, c'est super dépressif ._. Cela dit , j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bisous bisous !**

* * *

Cela fais depuis je ne sais plus quand que tout les jours , lorsque j'ouvre les yeux , je vois exactement la même chose: le plafond de la chambre où il m'a enfermé...

J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que ça n'était pas un cauchemar et par conséquent, j'étais loin de chez moi , loin de mes amis et de ma famille. Pour être honnête, je ne saurais même pas dire où je suis exactement.

Très vite , cette situation est devenue insupportable et je passais mon temps à être déchiré par le stress et la douleur, dans mon corps inerte, déconnecté, en me posant des milliers de questions : combien de temps allais-je rester ici ? Est-ce qu'on était déjà à ma recherche? Est-ce que mes amis allaient bien ? Est-ce que ... ce type aller me tuer?

Cela me fais rire de repenser à ça, car mourir n'aurait pas été si mal en fin de compte... Ce que je suis devenu durant ces jours, ou ces mois ou ces années , je ne sais plus , ne supporte plus d'être en vie et de souffrir.

Me voilà donc complètement vide , fixant pour une énième fois ce plafond, sans pouvoir bouger. Seul avec ma tristesse : Mes amis me manquent, ma soeur , ma mère. Je voudrais tellement les revoirs.

Je sens quelque chose bouger contre moi, bientôt '' il '' se réveillera. Lui . Celui qui m'a trainé jusqu'ici, ce type que je ne connaissais même pas. Ce type que j'aurais voulu ne jamais croiser .

Comment un être aussi malsain à t-il pu voir le jour ?

Je suis tombé sur lui pendant un entrainement à Yuei. Nous avions entendu les sirènes d'alertes nous prévenant que des intrus avaient pénétré la zone , et presque aussitôt ce type est apparut et mon corps a cessé de bouger. Momo a essayé de faire quelque chose mais ce type l'a repoussé et lui a fait mordre la poussière. Elle était tellement mal en point que je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est sortie. Et à chaque fois que je pense à cela , je sens une bouffée de tristesse m'étreindre. Moi , j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce type m'a attiré vers lui avec un charme irrésistible, c'était terrifiant , si terrifiant que j'ai cru qu'il me possédait. Et puis il m'a emmené, il m'a enlevé mes vêtements et a mit ses mains partout sur moi. Il s'amusait à me faire mal , à me toucher , à lécher ma peau et puis il m'a violé . Cet homme ... m'a volé mon premier baisé, ma virginité. Il le savait , Il s'en amusait, il se moquait de moi dans les moments où je pensais que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Sa voix seule suffit à me donner des spasmes de dégoût, surtout quand il s'amuse à me surnommer '' sa petite vierge ''.

Ce surnom n'a plus vraiment lieu d'être maintenant, il m'impose des relations sexuelles tout les jours depuis qu'il m'a enlevé. Parfois il me prend plusieurs fois , j'ai arrêté de compter. J'en ai juste assez ... Je suis vraiment épuisé physiquement et moralement.

Je dois avoir l'air misérable ... entre la perte progressive de mon envie de vivre du au fait d'être traité comme un objet sexuel et les innombrables marques qu'il laisse sur mon corps , je ne dois plus avoir l'air de rien. Je le sais car je le sens. Je me sens sale ... sale et meurtri. Chaques jours , il m'emmène me laver , et je sens lorsqu'il passe l'eau sur moi , toutes les plaies et les cicatrices qu'il m'a faite devenir sensibles. En bref , j'ai mal sur tout le corps. Aux épaules là où il m'a mordu, au dos à cause des cicatrices de coups de ceinture, surtout celle sur mes reins , celle qu'il a du recoudre après m'avoir donné un violent coup avec la boucle en métal de sa ceinture , mes bras recouvert de bleus , mes jambes et mes hanches criblées de griffures. Et le pire , l'intérieur de ma cuisse sur laquelle il a écrit quelque chose à l'opinel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a écrit , mais il avait vraiment l'air ravi tandis que moi je me tordait dans tout les sens en pleurant à étouffer tellement c'était douloureux.

J'évite de regarder les miroirs , je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il a fait de moi , rien qu'en voyant mes bras et mes jambes , je suis mort de honte car je sais que toutes ces marques vont rester , quand mon corps aura totalement guéri, je ressemblerais à un gigot qu'on s'est amusé à lacérer au couteau. Mon corps et ruiné... et mon esprit et lui aussi en train de succomber.

Je n'ai plus une seule once d'amour propre , je n'ai plus d'avenir, je pense même que je deviens fou. J'ai beau chercher je n'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif , je souffre absolument tout le temps, que ce soit lorsqu'il abuse de moi autant que lorsque je suis seul. Seul avec pour pensées mes amis qui ne savent pas où je suis , les sois-disant héro qui ne me viennent pas en aide même si les supplie dans ma tête de toutes mes forces, Momo peut-être étendue dans un cercueil , morte à cause de moi , ma grande sœur qui me disait systématiquement '' sois prudent Shou-kun '' qui doit se faire un sang d'encre . Maman à qui j'avais promis d'aider à aller mieux. Je suis une source d'inquiétude pour eux tous, moi qui voulais être un héro, je suis faible , moi l'idiot qui croyait pouvoir gagner contre Midoriya juste avec ma glace, Midoriya qui est si fort et qui sait toujours comment sauver une situation. J'ai beau avoir des '' pouvoirs '' puissant, je suis faible à en pleurer, je ne suis rien , vraiment...

Un jour , le type qui me séquestre est parti en laissant dans la chambre un cutter avec lequel il s'amusait parfois à me faire de petites entailles dans le cou ou sur le ventre pour pouvoir sucer mon sang. Il venait de me violer avec un telle rage que j'en avais du sang sur les cuisses, ce jour avait été vraiment terrible pour moi , après m'avoir '' baiser comme sa chienne '' comme il aimait le dire , il était parti en me laissant dans cet état lamentable, assi sur les drap souillés par mon sang et sa semence. A ce moment , si mon corps avait bien voulu bouger, j'aurais hurlé à m'en faire mal à la gorge, ce fut vraiment le pire jour de ma vie. Je voulais arracher cette peau sale qui me recouvrait , pourquoi pas mettre le feu à tout pour tout purifier, je sentais dans mon corps exploser la détresse, le dégoût, la tristesse , la douleur, le désespoir ...

Au bout d'une heure le chaos de mon esprit c'est tourné vers de sombres pensées. Je me suis très fortement rendu compte que je voulais mourir. Je savais que ma vie était gâchée... je savais que je n'avais aucun moyen de partir. Le pouvoir de ce type rendait mes forces aussi imposantes que celles d'un nouveau née. Je pensais alors à mille et une façon de me tuer: si j'arrivais à presser ma main gauche sur le coté droit de mon visage, j'arriverais peut-être à faire bouillir mon cerveau, mais mon alter ne s'activait pas , alors je pensais pendant un moment à me cogner violemment la tête contre le mur , à essayer de m'étrangler avec la chaîne en métal qu'il m'avait mise au pied, pourquoi pas essayer de me trancher les veines avec les dents ? Et puis c'est là que j'ai vu ce cutter , au bord du lit. Je l'ai fixé longtemps , certainement pendant une quinzaines de minutes, et puis j'ai lutté pour bouger, avec le pouvoir de cet homme encore actif sur moi, bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt recquièrait toute ma force et toute ma détermination , et à ce moment-ci j'étais déterminé à mourir. La mains tremblantes, luttant contre la force invisible qui me rendait aussi rigide qu'une statue , au bout de plusieurs minutes j'ai su attraper ce cutter et il me fallu plusieurs autres minutes pour l'ouvrir. J'ai contemplé cette lame , celle qui allait me libérer.

J'ai retourné mon poignet , je ne ressentais absolument aucune peur , au moment ou la pointe s'enfonça dans ma peau j'eu même , une bouffée de soulagement, elle fut telle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire . Je devais avoir l'air d'un malade mental mais bon sang , j'étais heureux , j'allais mourir enfin, fini les viols , fini la torture, fini le stress qui me bouffait un peu plus chaque jour ... la mort et le repos ...

\- Shouto arrête.

Mon corps se stoppa net, mon sourire s'effaça , le soulagement disparut, le temps semblait s'être arrêté...

J'ai été incapable de tourner la tête pour le regarder , je savais de toute façon que c'était lui, à l'entente de son ordre , mon corps c'est électrifié et s'est plié à toutes ces commandes. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler, ni rien faire avec ce corps qui ne m'appartenait plus.

Il retira le cutter de mes mains et porta mon poignet à ses lèvres pour goûter la perle de sang qui était sortie.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire mal . Susurra t-il avec sa voix suave. Tu es mon jouet , je suis le seul qui ai le droit de t'abîmer. Est-ce que tu as compris ? Dit-il en soulevant mon menton afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

Cependant, ce que je vis fut une forme floue, tremblante, je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir d'horreur mais je sentis alors la sensation de froid glisser le long de mon visage.

Je pleurais , sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, c'était trop pour que je puisse en supporter d'avantage. Je n'avais même pas le droit ... de mourir ?

\- Hé bien ... ça m'étonneras toujours , c'est pour ça que tu es celui que j'aime le plus. murmura t-il tendrement. Même avec les phéromones, tu es ma seule poupée qui soit capable de pleurer.


End file.
